


Fishing

by mmmdraco



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 19:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryoma has a hard time finding the common ground between tennis and fishing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fishing

Ryoma looked up and tried to figure out the best way to cast to avoid the trees. They came down relatively low to the ground and there were pieces of fishing line dangling from the branches already. He didn't want Tezuka to see him struggling with a tree branch. He looked over at Tezuka to see the other man reel in his line and cast with it off to the side. The brightly colored lure flew off toward the middle of the lake, the line whizzing along behind it. Ryoma tried the same technique, holding down the release button on the rod to try to get it to fly like Tezuka's had. But, he flicked the rod too fast, too much like his raquet, and the end of the pole fell off and the hook flew off the other way, embedding itself in Tezuka's arm. Tezuka didn't say a word as Ryoma grabbed the line and dropped the pole and unhooked Tezuka as carefully as he could. "Ne, buchou, did you bring any bandages?" He smiled up at Tezuka and brought out his handkerchief to press against the wound. "Never mind. I think I'm better at this than fishing. I'll watch out, and maybe use the net when you catch something? I think that's more like a raquet." Tezuka turned back to the lake, letting Ryoma hang on to his arm. "Yes."


End file.
